


use your heart, not your head

by Alitheia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena Seijuurou terlalu banyak berpikir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	use your heart, not your head

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini. jadi saya pikir, daripada belasan percakapan mdak/akmd yang saya tulis di hape itu cuma dibiarkan mengendap, kenapa nggak saya jadiin drabble aja.

“Kalau aku melakukannya seperti ini, kau seharusnya senang, kan?” tanya Seijuurou, untuk yang ke— _sekian_ kalinya karena Shintarou telah kehilangan hitungan.

Sebelum menjawab Shintarou terdiam dulu.

“Kau harus benar-benar berhenti melakukan itu.”

“Melakukan apa?”

“Terlalu banyak menggunakan kepalamu. Terlalu mengagungkan logika. Berhentilah berusaha menganalisa perasaan orang lain.”

“Lalu bagaimana aku bisa tahu perasaanmu?”

“Entah,” Shintarou mengangkat bahu, sedikit jengkel. Seijuurou itu sangat pintar tapi terkadang bebal. “Namanya juga _perasaan_ , kan? Ya menurutku kau merasakannya, bukan memikirkannya.”

“Itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku mengerti.”

“Sei,” Shintarou menangkup sisi wajahnya, “gunakan hatimu.”

“Bagaimana caranya?” Lucu melihatnya mengernyit bingung.

“Jangan berpikir.” Shintarou mengecupnya.


End file.
